1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device to stabilize the movement of drawers, doors and like slidable structures, and relates more particularly to a stabilizing device thereof that provides a ball-bearing-slide mechanism as a major anti-friction section within the linear stabilizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various types of anti-racking or binding devices are presently available. However, several problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a device of this character that includes a reliable non-binding support for the movable structure being attached thereto. Most known devices lack the necessary structural strength and load-carrying capacity when these mechanisms are used to control the linear movement of structures (such as drawers, doors and partitions) that are supported between parallel side structures.
In order to meet specific design requirements relating to sliding structures as mentioned above, these mechanisms or devices must operate continuously, smoothly and efficiently under difficult conditions, without allowing the movable structure to become wedged or bound between the parallel fixed structure in which the movable structure is supported.
Present known mechanisms do not provide the absolute free motion which assures the no-racking condition. In other words, the radius forces which accrue by the in/out movement of a wide but shallow drawer or door are checked by the short and long arm of the present invention.